


Домой на Рождество

by Claire_Vorlaine10



Series: В Бездне и за Бездной [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Vorlaine10/pseuds/Claire_Vorlaine10
Summary: Продолжение "Сюрприза". Soundtrack к фику - Chris Rea "Driving home for Christmas".Современная ау-вселенная, где Брейк издатель, а Руфус биолог-генетик.Весь проект "Pandora Hearts" принадлежит своему создателю Jun Mochizuki.





	Домой на Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжение "Сюрприза". Soundtrack к фику - Chris Rea "Driving home for Christmas".  
> Современная ау-вселенная, где Брейк издатель, а Руфус биолог-генетик.  
> Весь проект "Pandora Hearts" принадлежит своему создателю Jun Mochizuki.

Брейку чудом удается поменять билет и вылететь на два дня раньше, чем планировалось. Все равно контракт он уже подписал, а посмотреть Сан-Франциско еще успеет. Но на Восточном побережье стремительно портится погода, и он опасается, что если полетит, как планировал, то может застрять в аэропорту или в небе неизвестно насколько. Мелкая противная морось над Чикаго переходит в настоящий снегопад, это, конечно, здорово, но Рождество еще только через три дня, а сейчас он просто очень хочет попасть домой, а не долгожданного снега.  
Самолет сажают не в родном Бостоне, а в Хартфорде. Брейк забирает последний внедорожник в прокате и гонит по хайвэю, насколько позволяет видимость... Добравшись, он ставит джип под навес - откапывать эту махину утром ни у кого не будет желания - вытаскивает чемодан и, утопая по щиколотку в снегу, спешит к крыльцу. В доме темно и тихо. Впрочем, не очень удивительно: ночь, а он не стал предупреждать об изменении планов. Мокрые ботинки и куртка остаются в прихожей, чемодан в гостиной. Брейк машинально подкидывает в почти погасший камин пару поленьев и идет наверх. Повторить в спальне не получается из-за отсутствия дров в подставке рядом, а спускаться вниз уже нет сил. Выкопанный из-под груды одеял, пледов и чего-то еще, очень напоминающего старое бабушкино то ли покрывало в стиле пэчворк, то ли лисью шкуру, которое Брейк видел последний раз в далеком детстве, Руфус сонно ворчит и пытается заползти обратно, спавший в ногах кровати Додо курлыкает и лезет под руку. Руфус наконец открывает заспанные серые глаза, целует Брейка куда-то в ухо и тянет его в постель.  
\- Да погоди ты! - Брейк смеется, сбрасывает его руки, стаскивает джемпер, расстегивает рубашку. - Ты зачем тут гнездо устроил? Я понимаю, если бы Додо, но ты-то!  
\- Холодно, - жалуется Руфус и взбивает подушку. - А ты почему сегодня вернулся?  
\- Так декабрь же, если ты не заметил, - Брейк скидывает брюки и ныряет в кровать. Руфус тут же прижимается, обхватывает его руками. - Там снегопад такой. Я билет поменял, побоялся, что иначе застряну. Так зачем ты все одеяла собрал?  
\- У нас отопительный котел вчера вечером сломался.  
\- А ремонтник?  
\- Обещали прислать завтра. Там все засыпало?  
\- Ага, такие сугробы классные! Ох, надо было не слушать тебя, а вытащить на улицу, там красиво.  
\- Я и так мерзну, - Руфус утыкается прохладным носом ему в шею.  
\- А дрова рубить, конечно, умею только я, да? - Брейк нежно целует его в макушку, улавливая приглушенное "Ну ты же этим обычно занимаешься". - То есть ты хочешь сказать, что прилети я, как планировал, то нашел бы тут не спящую красавицу, а замерзшую? Лентяй вы, ваша светлость!  
\- Нууу... - тянет Руфус, пытаясь не рассмеяться.  
За сравнение, конечно, надо было бы дать легкий втык, но сейчас ему тепло и двигаться не хочется, Брейк дома, Додо уже улегся привычной тяжестью поверх одеял, а котлом и снегом они займутся завтра. Поэтому Руфус поудобнее устраивается на плече Брейка, целует любовника в подбородок и улыбается.  
\- С возвращением. Завтра расскажешь, ладно?  
\- Ага. Ладно, спи уже. Соня.


End file.
